Witchcraft
Witchcraft is the Eastern science of magic. All of the witch's magical abilities originate from one's internal energy. The Art of the witch is simply to use the energy of the mind to manipulate probabilities. In witchcraft, to name something is to give it meaning, which is why often a witch may establish various sorts of measures to define a concept and understand its limits so that they are given power over it along with the potential to change it as they desire. Additionally, contrary to the majority of magical disciplines, witchcraft can be a communal practice where several witches combine their efforts to make a spell more potent. Large covens of witches may engage in truly powerful magic not possible through other means. A spell usually consists of maneuvering through reality using a precise and artistic continuation of will, sometimes supplemented by placing symbols on certain concepts or objects relevant to the spell - often, witches may engage in relaxed contemplation with objects, aromas, symbols (some of these include herbs, runic symbols, black and white candles, incense, crystals and often, if the spell targets an individual, personal objects owned by the target) or simply things which occur naturally in the place of their act to advance their mindset. Many of those who pratice the Art use rituals and incantations designed to guide the mind down the proper path to release their energy in the proper way, especially when given an unestablished strech of time to manifest their spell. Some witches often acquire a familiar using a spell which calls on the familiar's mother, who then bargains with the witch and, if convinced, offers the witch her offspring. Like all types of magic, witchcraft involves a degree of danger, so the mental powers of a familiar provides support during the attempt to control a spell. Most witches in the series also exhibit expertise in mundane herbal medications and concoctions, although it is unclear if such knowledge is a requirement for witchcraft practitioners or merely a consequence of their familiarity with potions and ritual ingredients. In at least two known examples (Morrolan and Brimford), a witch in training may renounce his name and be sent into the world to on a journey find both a new name and a soulmate. Witchcraft is regarded by most Dragaerans as mere superstition and unlikely to work. Some Uses of Witchcraft * Psionic communication. * Subtly influencing minds, sparking ideas, changing moods. * Communicating with and influencing plantlife animals. * Divining information from inanimate objects. * Cursing or blessing someone’s state of health. * Potion making (love potions, healing potions, etc.). * Creating wards, charms, or other magical implements. * Keeping Castle Black afloat a mile above the ground. How Witchcraft Relates to Other Branches of Magic Because all of a witch’s power originates internally, witchcraft can be more difficult to detect than sorcery, especially by those who do not usually practice it or even believe in it. Witchcraft’s limitations are notably different from sorcery’s, since the source of energy in this case is the individual. Morrolan explains that the effect of a witch’s spell is limited by the psychic power of the witch or witches casting it. In contrast, the complexity of a sorcerer’s spell is limited by the mental capacity of the sorcerer casting it — but the spell’s power is virtually unlimited, being supplied by the seas of amorphia as channelled through the Orb. The psionic abilities of a witch can be blocked by black Phoenix Stones, rendering witchcraft and most psionic communication impossible. Known Witches *The Warlock *Noish-pa *Vladimir Taltos *Morrolan e’Drien *Arra *Cawti Category:Magic